


10 Things Roy Mustang Does In His Spare Time

by IGetImpulsePiercings



Series: 10 Things FMAB Characters Do Alone [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Headcanon, I literally dont have a life, Literally just having the time of my life, Take the Internet away from me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:43:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGetImpulsePiercings/pseuds/IGetImpulsePiercings
Summary: Please I'm just having the time of my life over here don't mind me.Just a list of 10 things Roy Mustang definitely does alone.
Series: 10 Things FMAB Characters Do Alone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2170260
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	10 Things Roy Mustang Does In His Spare Time

**Author's Note:**

> Phew okay, seatbelts on???? Here we go!

1) Count his money.

Mhm, yeah. Anyways, continuing

2) Build Legos.  
He most definitely builds with Legos, he buys the box sets from the store but doesn't follow the instructions, he tries to make them just based on the picture. One time, he bought the Minecraft nether set and ended up building a horse?? We don't ask questions.

3) Messes with his socks.  
I don't have an explanation for this one sorry. He gives off, _my ankle socks are too small and fall off constantly_ vibes.

4) Contemplates buying a plant.  
Every time he gets a plant, Hawkeye ends up taking care of it and then he yells at her like, "This is my plant, let me do it" Then he either forgets or overwaters it.

5) Drinks lemonade.  
He probably heard somewhere that it was good for your bones, and he went, "So it's like a substitute for milk"

6) Buys stuff online.  
They're all impulse buys. He bought one of those sticker things that you put on your laptop to decorate it, but for his toaster. He doesn't even use his toaster. He bought it from some weird website online and it never arrived. He forgot about it.

7) Practices pickup lines in the mirror  
Yep. He does. Something like, "Hey mamas, how you doin'" Or, "*Clears throat* 'Sup Riza, want to go out for dinner?" With a wink and he'd think he's so smooth.

8) Play with an exacto knife  
He'd be messing with the little switch thing that pushes out the blade. He would just keep messing with the switch. It's a problem. It's been hours. Please stop.

9) Draw on his mousepad  
Well, he's trying. He's more like carving into it with a pencil. Tell him to try a pen instead.

10) Try to braid his hair  
He knows his hair is too short to braid but that won't stop him..

It does.  
It does stop him.


End file.
